The sequences of 6000 genes representing the complete genome of Saccharomyces cerevisiae (the budding yeast) was made available in early 1996. As a "model" eukaryotic organism, this data represents a resource a resource of enormous value for interpreting human genes. We are continuing to work under a grant from the National Center for Human Genome Research to systematically search for new yeast-human homologue pairs in the expanding human EST data (see Z01-00015-04-CBB) and to map these to mouse and human chromosomes.